Un sorbet au citron ?
by ClairCe
Summary: Hermione est en septième année, mais son esprit est bien plus qu'embrouillé. Quant à notre chère MacGonagall, elle n'arrive plus à effectuer son travail de directrice correctement. Parfois il vaut mieux suivre les conseils des vieux sages ...


Hello tout le monde ! Eh oui, à mon tour je me suis laissée prendre à ce fanatisme du HG/MM si bien que mes doigts ont fini par me brûler de m'y mettre à mon tour ^^. Et ils n'ont cessé que lorsque j'ai eu fini d'écrire !

C'est ma première fic, alors un peu d'indulgence pour la jeune novice que je suis ...

Bien entendu, rien n'est à moi, tout à JK Rowling.

Sinon pour situer l'histoire, c'est en septième année. Le septième tome n'est pas du tout pris en compte par contre.

Assez de blabla, je vous laisse à la lecture ^^

* * *

**Warning :** ceci est une histoire d'amour entre deux femme. Malgré qu'il n'y ait pas de vraiment explicite, si ce genre d'histoire ne vous intéresse pas ou si vous faites partie de ces gens qui ont un certain penchant pour l'homophobie, je ne vous retiens pas ! Et je serais navrée de vous causer une facheuse perte de temps. Alors il ne vous reste que deux solutions : la flèche bleue en haut à gauche, ou la petite croix rouge en haut à droite ! ;)

* * *

Un tourbillon de vert se déplaçait à vive allure dans les couloirs du château. Minerva McGonagall fulminait tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Récemment nommée directrice de Poudlard suite au décès de Dumbledore, la directrice des Gryffondor ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les cours venaient à peine de reprendre que déjà les sanctions s'accumulaient. Cette fois, c'étaient ces deux abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient encore fait des leurs …

Certes, il ne fallait pas insulter les élèves, il ne fallait pas transformer les élèves, il ne fallait pas toucher au moindre petit cheveu de ces chers petits élèves … Mais à certains moment c'était plus que démangeant !

« Les Fondateurs n'ont pas dû penser que ces merveilleux enfants à qui ils ont tant voulu transmettre leur savoir deviendraient des pros dans l'art de nous POURRIR LA VIE ! », pensa-t-elle rageusement.

Il faut dire que lorsque deux d'entre eux passaient leur temps à vouloir absolument détruire la moitié de Poudlard en tentant d'exécuter les enchantements et potions que les professeurs essayaient de leur inculquer, le règlement paraissait plus comme une bride que comme une ligne de conduite à tenir.

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, elle se plia en deux suite à une douleur fulgurante au niveau de sa poitrine et fut projetée au sol en arrière.

- Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore !

Se redressant, son regard se posa sur la personne qui avait causé cette chute, elle aussi à terre.

- Miss Granger ? Mais que faites-vous là ?

La jeune femme était rouge écrevisse et se redressait difficilement en ramassant ses parchemins étalés sur le sol, tandis que sa directrice de maison était déjà debout et la fixait d'un air interrogateur. Elle finit par se relever et se tourna vers son interlocutrice.

- Excusez-moi, professeur. Je revenais de la bibliothèque. Je ne faisais pas attention …

Hermione se tu. Son regard s'était plongé dans celui de la femme devant elle. Ce qu'elle y voyait lui coupait le souffle. D'interrogateur, il était passé à tendre, une tendresse sans fin. Non ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle voyait. Elle avait toujours admiré son professeur, un peu plus chaque année, dépassant le stade même de la simple admiration. Et là il semblait que … Non ce n'était pas possible, non. Ses joues prirent une teinte encore plus rouge et elle détourna son regard. Le professeur McGonagall ne pouvait l'aimer comme elle l'aimait. Pas elle. Pas une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout sans intérêt, et surtout pas une élève.

Elle tourna les talons, et s'enfuit en courant en direction de son dortoir, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle se faisait des illusions comme d'habitude. Comme à chaque sourire, à chaque regard de cette femme qui hantait ses rêves. Et chaque fois elle s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le désespoir.

Minerva n'avait rien dit. Son regard s'était plongé lui aussi dans celui de son élève et encore une fois son cœur avait raté un battement. Hermione Granger … Elle l'avait toujours appréciée. Non seulement parce qu'elle était l'élève parfaite, mais aussi et surtout pour sa propre personnalité. Elle savait que derrière la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se cachait une personne sensible et aimante avec toutefois un fort caractère. Et depuis quelques temps, ce n'était plus seulement sa personnalité qui l'attirait et faisait que chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard son cœur s'emballait. Elle savait ce qui se passait. Elle tombait amoureuse de son élève, la seule personne qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais avoir …

Elle la regarda partir en courant, surprise. Qu'avait-elle ? Elle avait vu dans ses yeux une lueur d'espoir puis d'un coup de désespoir et s'emplir de larmes … Tandis que son cœur à elle se fendillait encore une fois.

La nouvelle directrice secoua la tête comme pour chasser de sa tête ces idées sombres et reprit le chemin de son bureau.

Au petit déjeuner, le lendemain matin, Hermione arriva en retard, les yeux rouges et le regard vitreux de celle qui a passé sa nuit à pleurer. Elle s'assit à côté de Ron qui avalait tartine sur tartine et face à Harry. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard inquiet.

- Ça va 'Mione ?  
- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai une conjonctivite c'est tout, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle ai pu mettre dans sa réponse, son mensonge n'était absolument pas convainquant et son meilleur ami s'en rendit bien compte, mais il préféra ne pas insister.

La jeune femme se servit quelques fruits qu'elle mit dans son assiette. Ses pensées étaient encore totalement tournées vers cette rencontre de la veille au soir. Les yeux bleus gris plongés dans les siens, cette proximité … Elle avait tant rêvé de tout ça. Mais dans ses rêves, plutôt que de prendre la fuite, elle se comportait en véritable Gryffondor et elle franchissait la distance qui les séparait pour … Non il ne fallait pas penser à ça … Cela n'arriverait de tout façon jamais … Une lame de poignard vint s'enfoncer de nouveau dans son cœur et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Lentement elle tourna son regard vers la table des professeurs pour tenter d'apercevoir celle qui faisait tant battre son cœur et le détruisait de la même façon.

Elle était là, assise bien droite sur le siège directorial, ne touchant pas à un seul morceau de son assiette, les yeux dans le vague. Elle avait les traits tirés, fatigués. Encore une fois, Hermione la détailla lentement, la caressant du regard, tentant de mémoriser chaque détail de son visage. Cette femme était devenue le centre de sa vie. Malheureusement la fin de l'année approchait et elle partirait de Poudlard sans jamais avoir osé lui avouer ses sentiments.

A la table des professeurs, Minerva McGonagall n'était pas dans un meilleur état. La nuit avait été courte. Elle avait passé la majeure partie de celle-ci à essayer de calmer la douleur au fond d'elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus de la voir chaque jour mener sa vie sans qu'elle soit mêlée à la sienne, la voir rire avec ses amis sans pouvoir jamais être la cause de son sourire. Son amour pour la jeune femme avait pris des proportions que jamais elle n'avait cru pouvoir atteindre. Ceci était certainement dû au fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se concrétiser, pensait-elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à avaler quoique ce soit. Son devoir de paraître toujours au meilleur de sa forme face à ses élèves lui passait à des kilomètres au-dessus de la tête. C'est alors qu'elle sentit sur elle un regard insistant. Levant la tête à la recherche de la personne qui l'observait si attentivement, elle la découvrit, frêle et au bord des larmes à la table des Gryffondor. Hermione la regardait, semblait la scanner du regard, un regard rougis par les larmes. Cette vision déchira le cœur de la directrice encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Elle ne savait pourquoi la jeune femme était dans cet état, mais elle ne le supportait pas. Une discussion qu'elle avait eu la veille au soir avec le tableau du professeur lui revint en mémoire, alors que la jeune préfète quittait la salle d'un pas vif sous le regard interrogateur de ses deux amis.

_**Flash back**_

Minerva venait de pénétrer dans son bureau. Sans même jeter un regard à la pile d'enveloppes posées sur son bureau qui l'attendaient, elle s'avachit plus qu'elle ne s'assit dans son fauteuil à haut dossier. Elle s'occuperait des punitions de messieurs Crabbe et Goyle et du courrier administratif et parental plus tard, elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça pour le moment. Sa rencontre avec son élève l'avait chamboulée plus que prévu. Elle ne cessait de revoir son regard plongé dans le sien, passant de la tendresse, à la stupeur puis à la tristesse, une profonde tristesse. L'émoi qu'elle avait ressenti sur le coup, son cœur qui s'était soudainement accéléré … Elle savait très bien ce que cela signifiait et cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle pressentait depuis quelque temps : son amour pour Hermione était bien plus profondément ancré en elle qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Une voix profonde résonna soudain dans le bureau richement meublé.

- Allez lui parler, Minerva. Il est temps que vous acceptiez vos sentiments …

- Albus, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les entremetteurs ! soupira la directrice à son prédécesseur qui la regardait à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune depuis son tableau.

- Allons, allons ma chère amie … N'avez-vous pas remarqué son regard ? N'imaginez-vous pas que cela puisse être réciproque ?

Minerva se leva et commença à faire les cents pas après avoir lancé un regard faussement furibond au portrait du vieil homme, plus perdue qu'elle ne voulait laisser paraître. Elle s'arrêta soudain et se planta face à lui.

- Une jeune femme telle que Miss Granger ? Tomber amoureuse d'une vieille chouette comme moi ? Vous délirez, Albus, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ironique. Et puis elle est toujours mon élève. Même si ce que vous suggérez s'avère exacte, rien ne pourrait être possible entre nous. Un autre rapport que celui d'élève-professeur entre elle et moi est strictement interdit par la loi. Nous n'avons aucun avenir ensemble … Alors à quoi bon se perdre en élucubrations aussi vaines qu'absurdes ?

L'ancien directeur la regarda d'un air sévère.

- Ecoutez-moi bien Minerva. L'amour est une chose qui n'a pas de prix, et qui passe bien au-dessus de toutes les lois. Vous aimez Hermione Granger d'un amour vrai et profond. J'ai mené ma petite enquête et j'ai de fortes raisons de croire que cet amour est bien plus que partagé. De plus la fin de l'année est proche. D'ici un mois ce rapport élève-enseignant n'existera plus et vous pourrez vivre votre histoire comme il vous l'entend. Alors si jamais à la prochaine occasion que vous avez de lui parler, vous ne le faites pas, vous aurez affaire à moi ! Et ce n'est pas un cadre qui m'en empêchera.

Minerva le regarda d'un air sceptique puis sourit doucement. Albus Dumbledore avait toujours été là pour elle et il est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait que rarement vu s'être trompé. En particulier quand il s'agissait du bien des personnes chères à son cœur.

Le vieil homme lui rendit son sourire d'un air malicieux.

- Vous voulez un sorbet au citron ? demanda-t-il tout sourire.

_**Fin du flash back**_

En voyant Hermione quitter la Grande Salle, le sang de Minerva ne fit qu'un tour. C'était l'occasion où jamais.

Elle s'excusa auprès de ses collègues qui lui jetèrent un regard surpris et elle se leva pour traverser la pièce d'un pas vif à la suite de sa dulcinée.

Arrivée à l'extérieur, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit la jeune femme se diriger vers le parc. Courant après elle, elle la rattrapa alors qu'Hermione arrivait près du lac. Heureusement, tout le personnel de l'école ainsi que tous les élèves étaient à cette heure-ci à l'intérieur du château, personne ne pouvait assister à cette scène.

- Miss Granger, l'interpela-t-elle.

Son élève s'arrêta brusquement, mais ne se retourna pas. Minerva s'approcha doucement dans son dos et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Hermione, souffla-t-elle. Vous allez bien ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Son prénom prononcé par son professeur lui semblait être une douce mélodie à ses oreilles, mélodie tant de fois rêvée … Son cœur n'en pouvait plus de cogner contre sa poitrine, tous ses sens étaient focalisés sur cette main posée sur son épaule et sur cette femme qu'elle désirait le plus au monde qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres dans son dos. Il ne lui aurait fallu que d'un pas en arrière, ou simplement de se retourner pour exaucer son vœux le plus cher. Mais elle restait figée, de crainte d'un refus, d'un rejet de la part de celle qu'elle aimait tant.

Minerva était dans le même état qu'elle. Les effluves du parfum de la jeune femme l'emplissaient d'un sentiment oublié depuis longtemps. Ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de sa nuque dénudée, elle n'avait qu'à bouger un doigt pour enfin toucher sa peau, ou avancer d'un pas pour enfin la serrer contre elle. Mais elle n'osait pas non plus, la même peur que celle de son élève la tétanisait.

Soudain, pour la seconde fois depuis quelques minutes, les paroles de son vieil ami lui revinrent en mémoire : « J'ai de fortes raisons de croire que cet amour est bien plus que partagé » … Après réflexion, l'absence de réaction d'Hermione ne pouvait signifier que cela. Pourquoi sinon n'osait-elle pas se tourner vers elle ? Minerva décida alors – « enfin » aurait dit ce vieil Albus – de se comporter comme elle le devait, en digne représentante de sa maison. Elle bougea légèrement sa main et, retenant son souffle, ses doigts allèrent délicatement se poser à la naissance du coup de sa bien-aimée. Elle caressa doucement cette peau si douce, plus douce encore que ce qu'elle l'avait imaginée. Son regard s'était fixé sur la nuque de la jeune femme, sa respiration était devenue profonde tandis qu'un désir naissant venait lui brûler le ventre et embraser ses sens. Elle entendit un léger soupir de la part d'Hermione qui pencha doucement sa tête en avant afin d'offrir d'avantage son cou aux délicates caresses qui provoquaient en elle d'infini frissons.

La jeune femme avait fermé les yeux. Son cœur avait raté un battement lorsqu'elle avait senti les doigts de la femme de ses rêves se poser sur sa nuque. Son corps avait été parcouru d'un incroyable frisson et elle n'avait pu empêcher un soupir de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, alors qu'elle penchait légèrement la tête en avant. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues sous l'effet d'une vague de chaleur lorsque les caresses de Minerva s'étaient faites incroyablement plus douces et sensuelles. N'en pouvant plus, elle pivota doucement sur elle-même le visage toujours baissé. Deux doigts se posèrent alors tendrement sous son menton lui intimant de relever ses yeux vers le visage de sa douce.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors, enflammés du désir qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre. Minerva retira ses doigts du menton d'Hermione et lui caressa amoureusement la joue. La jeune femme se blottit un peu plus dans la paume de cette main tant attendue pour accentuer encore la caresse. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus. Les mots étaient devenus inutiles. D'un même mouvement, leurs visages s'approchèrent lentement alors que leurs paupières se fermaient. Leurs lèvres se joignirent enfin, caressantes, se frôlant tout d'abord puis de plus en plus pressantes. Le baiser d'abord tendre devint vite passionné. Minerva caressa du bout de sa langue les lèvres de son amante qui lui ouvrit ses lèvres en un doux gémissement. Leurs langues se caressèrent doucement, se découvrant l'une l'autre. N'en pouvant plus, Hermione pressa son professeur contre elle en plaquant l'une de ses mains dans le creux de ses reins tandis que l'autre remontait inexorablement vers l'un de ses seins pour le caresser doucement au travers du tissu de sa lourde robe émeraude. Ce fut au tour de Minerva de laisser échapper un léger gémissement.

S'écartant doucement d'elle, celle-ci rompit le baiser à regret et plongea son regard dans celui rempli d'amour de sa compagne.

- Pas ici, Hermione, souffla-t-elle. N'importe qui pourrait nous voir ou nous entendre …

Hermione laissa sa main courir sur la joue de cette femme qui avait enfin comblé sa vie, comme elle le lui avait fait quelques instant auparavant.

- Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-elle.

Le cœur de Minerva bondit dans sa poitrine sous la déclaration de la jeune femme qu'elle tenait encore dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, mon amour, si tu savais à quel point je peux t'aimer, lui répondit-elle avec un doux sourire. Viens, suis-moi.

Hermione acquiesça et suivit son amante à l'intérieur du château où les élèves commençaient à sortir de la Grande Salle. N'y prêtant pas attention, elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers les appartements de la directrice.

En pénétrant dans l'antre de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur, Hermione sentit une bouffée de chaleur et une vague de désir monter en elle ; en particulier lorsqu'elle aperçut le grand lit à baldaquin dans la pièce attenante à celle dans laquelle elle venait d'entrer. Minerva ferma la porte derrière elle et vint la prendre dans ses bras, lui quémandant un nouveau baiser. Rapidement, la passion revint, se faisant de plus en plus urgente. Les mains commencèrent à s'égarer, passant sous les vêtements. Leurs respirations s'accéléraient, à tel point qu'elles durent se séparer afin de reprendre leur souffle.

- Je ne te force à rien si tu n'es pas prête … murmura la plus âgée au creux de l'oreille de son ange.

Hermione redressa son visage et plongea son regard dans celui de Minerva.

- Premièrement, il y a tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment que je ne vais pas arrêter maintenant, commença-t-elle avec un air coquin qui eut un effet dévastateur sur la femme devant elle. Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas cours avant trois heures au moins. Troisièmement, je te désire tellement que si je pars maintenant je serais obligée de le faire seule en pensant à toi. Alors tant qu'à faire, autant concrétiser ce que j'imagine depuis des mois …, acheva-t-elle dans un souffle en retournant embrasser sa dulcinée qui avait les joues en feu des déclarations de la jeune femme.

Reprenant leur baiser et leurs égarements où elles les avaient laissé, avivant d'avantage encore la flamme qui les unissait, elles titubèrent jusqu'à la chambre où elles passèrent trois longues heures à s'aimer de la plus tendre et amoureuse des façons.

Trois ans passèrent. Hermione avait passé haut la main ses ASPIC comme tout le monde s'y attendait. Son amour pour Minerva n'avait jamais faiblit et elles vivaient à présent dans le manoir écossait de celle-ci durant les vacances scolaires. La jeune femme avait été nommée professeur de métamorphose et directrice de la maison Griffondor à la place de son amante afin d'alléger la charge de travail de cette dernière. Tous leurs amis, famille et collègues avaient accepté totalement leur relation, s'y attendant depuis déjà un bon moment, étant donné leur attachement mutuel. Mais hormis leurs proches, personne n'était au courant de leur relation, afin d'éviter tout problème quant aux parents des élèves de Poudlard qui pourraient plus ou moins accueillir cette nouvelle d'un bon œil.

C'est ainsi qu'un matin, Minerva s'éveilla dans leur appartement qu'elles partageaient à Poudlard. On était dimanche et un rayon perçait au travers des lourds rideaux qui cachaient la fenêtre de la chambre. Souriant doucement, la directrice se tourna dans le lit pour faire face à sa douce et lui dire bonjour. Cependant, la place à côté d'elle était vide. Fronçant les sourcils, plus ou moins inquiète, Minerva se leva et enfila une robe de chambre pour se diriger vers la pièce attenante. Hermione n'était pas du genre à se lever aux aurores et encore moins un dimanche matin …

Pénétrant dans le petit salon qui leur servait aussi de salle à manger à l'occasion, elle vit la table dressée au milieu de la pièce contenant un copieux petit déjeuner ainsi qu'une rose rouge posée devant son assiette ; mais nulle trace d'Hermione. S'approchant lentement, elle saisit la rose entre deux doigts et la porta à son nez pour en humer le parfum délicat. Elle sentit alors deux bras l'entourer tandis que la jeune femme posait un doux baiser dans sa nuque. Elle frissonna doucement.

- Tu as bien dormi, mon ange ? demanda Hermione.

Se retournant dans ses bras, Minerva lui fit face et l'embrassa doucement.

- A merveille. C'est pour moi tout ça ? demanda-t-elle en tendant le bras derrière elle, montrant la table.

Sa jeune amante lui sourit malicieusement sans répondre. Elle se recula d'elle lentement et mit un genou à terre, faisant apparaître dans sa main un écrin contenant une magnifique bague montée d'une émeraude.

- Aujourd'hui cela fait trois ans que tu m'as prise dans tes bras pour me montrer ton amour. A mon tour de faire le premier pas. Minerva McGonagall, voudrais-tu devenir ma femme ?

Minerva mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher sa surprise. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et une larme coula sur son visage. Baissant sa main, elle prit celle de la jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur et la releva.

Passant une main sur sa joue puis dans ses cheveux elle l'approcha doucement et l'embrassa le plus tendrement qu'elle put.

- Oui, mon ange. Je serais plus qu'heureuse d'être ta femme.

Le visage d'Hermione d'illumina d'un sourire radieux et, prenant la main de sa fiancée, lui glissa délicatement la bague au doigt.

- Quand est-ce qu'on fait un bébé maintenant ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire malicieux.

Minerva éclata de rire et l'embrassa passionnément, la poussant doucement à retourner dans la pièce voisine afin de sceller cette nouvelle union.

C'est lors quand dans le petit salon à nouveau vide, une voix joyeuse se fit entendre.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas de sorbet au citron ?

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Si jamais vous avez un peu de temps, je ne suis pas avare de conseil dc open pour une petite review ^^ Aucune obligation bien entendu ;)

Et joyeuses fêtes à tous pendant que j'y pense !


End file.
